Kick Buttoski ( character)
Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski is a 10-year-old boy and the main protagonist of the show. He aspires to be the world's greatest daredevil (his biggest addiction). He has an older brother named Brad and a younger sister named Brianna. His best friend is Gunther, a thrill seeking boy. His first appearance is in "Dead Man's Drop", the pilot. His catchphrases are "Aw, biscuits!" and "Chimichanga!" Kick is a hard-headed, stubborn, self-tempered 10 year old who never backs down from a challenge. He always wears a stunt suit and a stunt helmet. His life's passion is extreme stunts. He is shown to have great determination, which occasionally clashes with his temperament. However, despite this all, he has been shown to have a kind heart, performing many kind acts. The damage to his surroundings which inevitably follows in his wake, is rarely intentional. He has been shown to have quite a tolerance to pain, such as when he fell from space and into the earth's crust without even a single flinch. Though when Gunther has to pull a lot of thorns from his butt in "Dead Man's Drop", he yells out in pain. Brad calls him "shrimp", or any variation of the above, which generally angers him quickly. However, this is inconsistent, as seen in "Dead Man's Drop", where he takes all these comments without showing any change in emotion. He has been shown to have the ability to hold quite a grudge, shown in "Dead Man's Drop" when he yells 'You've made my revenge list Brad! Again!'' then adding Brad's name to a list which contains only more times he has vowed to take revenge on his older brother. Despite his bad grades and seeming inability to finish homework, he has also been shown to have a great ability to retain information. This is shown greatly in "Morning Rush!" when he has to do two months of homework in one night, which he does do, though Oskar eats it while he's showing Gunther. Then he manages to finish it all in less than six minutes and turns it in to Ms. Fitzpatrick and succeeds until Oskar appears again and eats his homework, implying that he'd been telling the truth when he claimed a dog ate it. Kick has shown to be skilled in many areas. The most demonstrated is his skill with various vehicles, with him (nearly) instantaneously gaining the ability to drive Billy Stumps' monster truck in "Stumped", as well as the abilities he has demonstrated with his skateboard, bike and cart. In some episodes, it is shown that Kick has skill in certain types of martial arts like karate, wrestling, boxing etc. He is also shown to have engineering skill, as he is able to create a giant mechanical T-Rex with the ability to breathe fire in "Kickasaurus Wrecks". He appears to have a natural talent for anything that is "extreme", such as water skiing Character perrsonality Kick is stubborn and hard-headed but never quits a challenge. With his determination, strength, and smarts he usually succeeds. He naturally has no romantic feelings and just likes to have fun or destroy whatever is in his path. But in other episodes, he shows a nicer, cautious, and helpful side to himself too. He also speaks in a quiet but serious voice tone. Appearance Kick always wears his white jumpsuit with a single red stripe on each arm with yellow boots and gloves. His helmet matches his jumpsuit. He is known to be un-naturally short and stubby for his age, so shopping can be hard for him. Kick almost never takes off his helmet, so very few (if anyone) have seen the top of his head. Category:Males Category:Kick Buttoski